Choices
by DeadAcount
Summary: She has the chance to save the Atmos from the clutches of Cyclonia. But in order to do so, is she willing to leave everything she cares about behind, including the man she loves? Will her choices leave him in ruin, in complete Darkness? DAXOC
1. Intro: The Savior

**Choices**

**Introduction: The Savior**

_...The Savior…_

_What exactly is the Savior?_

_A myth?_

_A Legend?_

_A hero?_

_The grand culmination of the Oracle's prophecy?_

_**It is all that, and so much more.**_

_What does it mean? What will it bring?_

_Freedom, Hope, and Victory … for the Atmos_

_Destruction, Despair, and Failure … for Cyclonia_

_What is it? Who is it?_

_A Sky Knight_

_One willing to give up anything, and sacrifice everything._

_One who must choose between life and death _

_One who the Oracle has chosen from birth to bestow upon them unimaginable Power_

_Power that will ultimately decide the Fate of so many._

_Will the Savior ever come? Will the Oracle's prophecy ever be fulfilled?_

…_That all depends …_

_On the Decisions_

_The Judgments_

_And the __**Choices**_

_Of those destined to save the Atmos._

* * *

**Confused? So you should be. Stay on the look out for the Prologue Parts 1 and 2 coming soon!**


	2. Prologue 1: In the Beginning

The idea for this story has been poking on at my brain for a while now, so I finally decided to get it on paper. I know I left you guys kinda of in the dark with the introduction, but it was meant to be that way. Anyway I absolutely love the Storm Hawks! They rock! Well, the actual story takes place sometime after 'Forbidden City' and the prologue takes place before the series with the original Storm Hawks. Anyways, Read and enjoy! And of course, please review.

Oh yeah! I'd like to thank Golden Snowflake and MissDedodakes for thier reviews! Thankies!

**Disclaimer: **Crap! I forgot to put a disclaimer in the Intro! Oops! Oh well. Anyway, I do not own the Storm Hawks. Please don't sue me! I do however own the OCs, and some of the locations!

* * *

**Choices**

**Prologue Part 1: In the Beginning**

" You deliberately disobeyed my orders! Not only could you have gotten yourself seriously hurt, the rest of the squadron could've been killed …"

The heavy tension of hostile confrontation hung in the air, tainting the atmosphere, and making it quite uncomfortable for everyone involved. It seemed as if the two squadron members had been yelling at each other for hours, but truthfully, it had only been minutes. Anger flashed fiercely within the blood red eyes of the young Sky Knight as he was reprimanded by his superior. Long lectures and pointless discipline wasn't something he particularly enjoyed, especially when he was at the receiving end.

" I got the Aurora stone, didn't I!? And nothing happened! Stop being so overdramatic, Aekesh!" Fists clenched tightly as he tried to control his overactive temper. Sure, his way of doing things wasn't exactly the safest, but it got the job done.

" That's not the point, Ace! If you keep making brash decisions and undermining my authority, I wont hesitate to kick you off the squadron. I wont risk the lives of others because of your stupidity!" Aekesh, leader of the Storm Hawks, wasn't very happy with his daring copilot. Actually, he was downright furious. His anger increasing with each defiant remark the young Sky Knight made.

" Go ahead! See if I give a damn. Nothing I do is ever appreciated, so why the hell should I stay!?" Rage and hurt fused together into one fierce emotion as he yelled through gritted teeth.

" That's enough you two!" A feminine voice joined the dispute. A young woman now forcefully standing in-between the two, attempting to end this futile quarrel of theirs.

"Ace isn't going anywhere, Aekesh." She stated firmly, a harsh tone seeping through her words. Blue eyes looked directly into their leader's, a subtle confidence shinning through.

The red head took a step back in surprise, her eyes almost burning a hole through him. That fiery gaze a testament to her powerful conviction. Silence quickly came over him. Taking a deep breath, he let the air rest in his lungs before slowly letting out in attempt to calm himself. He was glad that she had stepped in when she did. This argument had clearly gotten out of hand.

The stern expression on her face disappeared the moment she turned her attention to Ace. A sense of quiet tranquility sparkled within pools of deep blue as her now pleasant gaze locked with his. "Meet me at the hangar, I'll be there in a few." Her voice took on a significant change when she spoke to him. No longer strained or irritated but soft and soothing.

"But, Tara, I …" He didn't want to back down just yet. His stubborn attitude encouraging him to fight further, his blood still boiling by the heat of his anger.

"Please, Ace …" She pleaded, cutting him off before he had the chance to say something that would worsen the situation. "Just go."

A heavy sigh was drawn out as he nodded in agreement. Ace was reluctant to leave, but complied with her wishes anyway, knowing she meant well. Of course, he didn't think twice about giving Aekesh one last hard look before exiting the bridge.

"Why do you always defend him, Tara?" Aekesh asked indignantly. At the moment, he just couldn't understand why Tara always went out of her way to stick up for Ace. Why the Storm Hawk's Engineer/Crystal specialist risked so much for his crazy, immature copilot was something that went beyond his comprehension.

" Because no one else on this squadron will." She replied calmly, the few squadron members that were in the room shifted uncomfortably as her disapproving gaze came over each of them.

"His way of doing things is much too dangerous. You know I'm just trying to look out for the squadron, for your safety." He explained in all seriousness.

" If my memory serves me correctly, In my Sky Knight Academy days I remember hearing of a legend … A Sky Knight who was willing to do anything, and I mean anything to complete a mission. No matter how daring, dangerous, or absolutely crazy it might have been." She paused, looking up at him, knowing that her little story would bring back memories. Memories that would help explain Ace's actions as well as hers. " Don't tell me you've forgotten those days already?"

" Those days are long gone. I know now that there's much more to life than just completing missions." He stated, yet he couldn't help but reminisce. In those days he lived off adrenaline rushes and pure exhilaration, lived off the satisfying feeling of having completed some impossible feat. But now things were different, and he had changed, had matured. His family having a tremendous impact on his life. They influenced every aspect, the way he thought, the way he acted, the way he led the Storm Hawks. Now he had a greater regard for life itself, and valued it more than ever.

" But you have to understand … me and Ace, we went through our training hearing about your great achievements and deeds. And Ace … all he wanted to be was what you are … A hero. But if you keep treating him like dirt, and making him believe everything he does is wrong, he's going to end up hating you. He's going to hate the Storm Hawks … and he's going to hate being a Sky Knight. Please … Just give him a chance." Urgency and a hidden fear was the underlying tone of her plea. She could only hope that Aekesh would sympathize with her words.

Aekesh let out a defeated sigh, knowing that Tara was absolutely right. Maybe he was being way to hard on Ace. After all, if he didn't trust his abilities, he wouldn't have chosen him as his copilot.

" You care deeply about him, don't you Tara?" Aekesh had a feeling he already knew the answer to that question. Come to think of it, maybe he did understand those two.

Tara couldn't help but smile, " Growing up together, me and Ace became very close. We formed an unbreakable bond … When life got hard, and sometimes painful … he was always there for me, whenever I needed him. I'm so fortunate to have him in my life. The least I can do, is stand up for him."

" He's lucky to have you too, I hope he knows that."

* * *

Tara's pace was quick as she made her way towards the hangar. The clang of her boots against the smooth metal flooring resonated rhythmically off the walls of the corridor she walked through.

"Hey, Tara!" A cheery voice, that was all too familiar echoed softly through the narrow hall. Tara smiled as she saw, Fey, the Storm Hawks' sharpshooter emerge from the hangar and approach her.

"He's in there sulking like a baby!" She explained, a worried look on her face. The purple haired sharpshooter knew all to well what had happened, even without being there to witness it. "Let me guess: Another fight?

Tara sighed and nodded. "I don't know what we're going to do with them. They act like little kids sometimes!" Her frustration becoming apparent as she spoke.

Fey couldn't help but roll her eyes as she scoffed. "Men. And they say we're overdramatic and emotional." She said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Yeah, I know." Tara agreed.

"Well, I'll go check up on Aekesh, he's probably sulking too." She made her way past Tara as she started to head for the bridge. "Oh, and Tara…"

"Yeah?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

" Make sure you go ever there and cheer him up… You're good at that." Fey said sincerely, a quick wink given too. "Besides, he never listens to me." She joked lightly, before heading to the bridge.

A few more steps were taken before Tara made her way down the hatch that led to the hangar. Ace was casually leaning up against the cold metal wall, arms crossed over his chest. A depressed look on his face.

"Hey." She spoke softly, gently tearing him away from his pensive mood. Her lips curving into a caring smile afterwards.

"Maybe Aekesh is right. I should leave the squadron before I get someone killed." He admitted sadly, crimson eyes never leaving the floor.

"Awe, but if you leave, everything will be soooo dull. I'd die of boredom!" Tara joked, adding a dramatic flare to that last part by pretending to swoon. She hoped her childish silliness would cheer him up. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working.

"I'm serious, Tara." He retorted, a bit irritated. "I'm obviously not cut out to be a Sky Knight."

Tara sighed, a sympathetic expression washing over her flawless face as she walked up to him. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, she spoke "Ace, you got the Aurora stone, something that seemed practically impossible. You did it. Aekesh, you know how he overreacts, he's just trying to look out for you." She paused briefly, her eyes searching his face for any sign of her words getting through to him. " But regardless of all of that, the truth is … the Storm Hawks wouldn't be the same without you."

It was incredible. Tara always managed to find the perfect words to soothe him. Always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. But honestly, the simple feeling of her comforting presence had the power to dissipate any pain or sorrow. It was all he needed.

" Thank you." He whispered, expressing his gratitude.

She couldn't help but smile, delighted that he had discarded the idea of leaving. "You're welcome." She said, shrugging lightly.

Pushing himself of the wall, Ace looked aimlessly around the room before returning his attention back to her. "So … What now?" He asked, hoping she'd suggest something in particular.

Tara's blue eyes glanced over to the skimmer standing next to him, a mischievous smirk creeping up onto her lips as an idea came to mind. Walking over to her own skimmer, slender hands playfully stroked the handles as she hoped into the seat.

" Come on, Let's fly!" The quiet rumble of her skimmer's engine soon began filled the room, reverberating off the walls.

It was as if she had read his mind. With a smile, Ace quickly mounted his own ride. He might have been Aekesh's copilot, but that, in no way stopped him from having his own custom built skimmer. The roaring sound of the his engine joining hers as he revved it tauntingly.

With the pull of a lever, cranking gears and chains lifted the large hangar door open, as soft sunlight flooded into the dim room. Almost immediately, both Ace and Tara shot off onto the Condor's runways. In seconds, their rides had ridden off the edge and were now plummeting through the clouds. Swiftly, the two Sky Knights transformed their high-octane motorcycles into high flying machines and took their course through the blue skies.

As metal wings skimmed on delicate air, they soared effortlessly. Bursts of adrenaline rushing through their veins as they maneuvered their skimmers through daring stunts. Twirling. Diving. Spinning. The sky was their playground, and they loved every minute of it.

Ace glanced over to Tara, who now flew beside him. Her long auburn hair shimmering softly in the sunlight as the wind tussled it every which way. It was a wonder she could even see sometimes, as stunning blue eyes spent most of their time peering through uncontrolled strands of hair. Ace sighed thoughtfully, she was so beautiful to him, so perfect. He couldn't help but smile to himself … maybe … maybe he could finally tell her today.

"Hey, Tara!" He yelled through the roaring wind. "Race you to Atmosia! Bet you a nimbus crystal I'll get their first!"

Tara's face lit up the second she heard the word 'crystal'. "You're On!" She yelled back with excitement. Her skimmer quickly gained speed as she pulled off into one direction, diving into a thick clump of clouds. The foggy haze concealing her position.

Ace gave her a puzzled look as he watched her disappear, unable to comprehend why exactly she had pulled off that stunt. He shrugged afterwards, confident he'd be the winner of this race. With the mountaintop terra of Atmosia in view, Ace didn't hesitate to increase the velocity of his skimmer. Pushing his ride past its limits, he swiftly zipped through the sky. Feelings of excitement and anxiety becoming overwhelming as he came closer and closer to the terra. Making sure the ground below was clear, he came in for a landing. Transforming his skimmer back into bike mode just seconds before touching down. The tires kicking up a cloud of dirt as he skidded to a halt. When the dust cleared, blood red eyes searched around for Tara. This was their usual landing spot, a small town near the edge of the terra, but she was nowhere in sight. Ace smirked, satisfied that he was the victor.

" A little slow there, weren't ya Ace?" A mocking voice broke his confidence as he turned to see Tara emerge from behind a tree, her skimmer hidden in some bushes nearby.

" How did you…" Ace looked absolutely bewildered. How on Atmos did she get there so fast!? He was almost positive he would win this time around. "Oh never mind." He figured there was no point in arguing with her. She had won, fair and square. Strangely, he was kind of glad she did.

"Come on, pay up. I want my crystal!" She demanded enthusiastically. Her hand reaching out, palm open, awaiting her prize.

" I'll give it to you later, Don't worry." Ace assured her. "Let's go to Sunset Point first." He suggested, and Tara joyfully agreed.

* * *

On the western side of Terra Atmosia, a large rocky outcropping juts out from the side of the cliffside just a few feet below the surface. The serene green of short mossy grass covers every inch of the rocky formation, while tiny yellow and white flowers bloom in small patches all over the place. Their sweet scent mixing with the air as a gentle breeze ruffled their delicate petals. What truly made this place magnificent was the incredible view of the setting sun. The bright illumination that was brought upon by this daily event made everything glow a glorious golden hue.

Few knew about this hidden paradise, but Tara and Ace knew it better than anyone. They discovered this peaceful sanctuary when they were just kids, and since then, it became their special place, their secret hide out. They even gave it a name: Sunset Point. Quite some time had passed since they last visited. Too busy with their training and the squadron to take the time out. So a visit to memory lane was well overdue.

After a good while of traveling upon a winding overgrown path, they finally reached the edge of the Terra. A smile on both their lips as they laid eyes upon the small green field down below. Ace was the first to travel down the small amount of cliffside. Jumping from craggily rock to craggily rock, until he reached the solid ground below. His blood red eyes looked up towards Tara, only to get bombardment by a load of dirt and loose pebbles as she came down herself.

"Ugh, thanks a lot." He complained, hands frantically rubbing his eyes.

"You shouldn't have looked up!" Tara defended herself casually, while trying to stifle a laugh. Her blue eyes carefully looking over the rocky outcropping.

"Well, I was just trying to make sure you weren't scared like you usually are." He playfully pointed out, his hands still busy rubbing debris out of his now bloodshot eyes. Ace was certain Tara wouldn't agree with his last comment, and surely a friendly argument would follow. But surprisingly, Tara said nothing, as there was only silence.

"Tara?" After a good struggle, Ace was finally able to see. Noticing Tara quietly standing near the edge, looking out towards the horizon. He smiled, coming to stand next to her and enjoy the awe-inspiring view.

The blinding sphere of the sun had slowly begun its descents behind the skyline. Soft pinks, golden oranges, and vibrant reds all spread across the canvas of the sky to form the perfect breathtaking sunset. Candy colored clouds playfully floated across the sky, as the last rays of sunlight peered through them.

"I had almost forgotten how beautiful it was." Tara said softly. Melancholy glistening in her eyes as she continued to watch the amazing sight.

Ace had tore his gaze away from the sunset a while ago. Something, or better yet someone, had captivated his attention to a far greater extent. His blood red eyes completed enthralled by her simple beauty, her gorgeous splendor. "Yeah, beautiful." He said absent-mindedly, a loving smile on his face. He was obviously not referring to the view of the setting sun.

Tara turned to look at him. Radiant blue eyes meeting his own mesmerized gaze. A small smile curving her lips echoing his own, as if she knew exactly what he was talking about, as if reading his inner thoughts. For a while they stood there in peaceful silence, relishing every moment of their time together, just them two.

A wave of anxiety washed over Ace, which quickly brought him back to reality. "Uh … Hey! You want you're crystal?" He blurted out nervously in a sudden outburst.

Tara was a bit taken back by his unexpected jolt of excitement, but he got like that sometimes. "Yes, I want it! What!? You thought you were going to wriggle your way out of another bet?" She said, placing a hand on her hip as she tried to act all serious.

"Of course not." He replied, his hand reaching into the pouch at his waist. Pulling out a small, poorly wrapped package. "Here you go." He said, handing it to her.

Tara gave him a confused look as she examined the little brown paper wrapped, string tied package. It was a little to small to be a nimbus crystal. Quickly she opened it and gasped as she realized what exactly was inside. In her slender hand she held a small light blue crystal pendant with a thin dark blue ribbon laced through it to form a necklace. "Oh Ace!" She was speechless, his gift being so unexpected.

"I know its not much, but I thought you might like it." He explained. The delicate trinket reminded him of her the moment he saw it. He just had to get it for her.

" Oh nonsense! It's beautiful." She said as she tied the simple necklace around her neck, her hand momentarily stroking the pretty glowing crystal. Her arms then came to wrap around his form, embracing him in a hug to express her gratitude. "Thank you, Ace." She whispered. The little things he did for her meant so much.

"Tara, I've been meaning to tell you something…" He started, and was already hoping he could finish. He figured this was the perfect time to pour his heart out.

"What is it Ace?" Tara asked, pulling away from him just a bit, her hands still holding onto his strong shoulder. A concerned look taking over the expression of her face as she looked up at him.

"Tara, I … I just wanted to tell you …" He was already stuttering, a feeling of dread coalescing in the pit of his stomach as he realized this was going to be a big disaster. "That I … I" He let out a frustrated huff, disappointed with his failure at saying three simple words. What was wrong with him!? He knew exactly how he felt about her, so why couldn't he just tell her!? He felt like such an idiot.

Even before he started stuttering, Tara already knew what he was trying so hard to tell her. He had tried many times before, but expressing his feelings was something Ace rarely excelled in, unless he was angry. But the truth was, she didn't need some big showy proclamation of his love for her. No, to her, it was the simple things that mattered. The way he innocently stared at her, the way his hand sometimes lovingly grazed hers, the way he always managed to be there for her no matter what the circumstances. All that meant so much more than some words. As the saying goes, Actions speak louder than words.

"Shhhh." A gloved finger grazed his trembling lips. "Ace, I already know … You don't need to put yourself through this." She explained kindly, her hand casually brushing away a loose strand of his raven black hair away from his face. " And you know how I feel about you, how much I love you."

He smiled, his hand coming to caress the soft skin of her face. As always, Tara manages to save the day, and he was so thankful for having her. "What would I do with out you, Tara?" He already knew the answer to that question. He'd be absolutely nothing without her at his side.

"Probably go on a wild rampage." She joked lightly, enjoying the feeling of his gentle touch against her skin.

"That's why … I can't do with out you…" He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "I just can't." He admitted as he shook his head only slightly. It was true. He'd be so lost without her. She was his reason for being, for living, for everything. He loved her, plain and simple.

Hesitantly, Ace slowly brought his lips to hers. And the two lovers shared a tender kiss under the warm golden rays of the setting sun.

* * *

**Well, I know this first part really doesn't go anywhere but I asure you that more of the plot will be revealed in part 2 of the prologue! Anyways I know I kinda took a couple of liberties with my story. Like the fact that there's supposedly only one sky knight per Terra or squadron, and I have three . But I feel like that could vary. **

**Oh yeah and on the side note: Aekesh is a variation of the name Aakesh which means 'Lord of the Sky'. I figured it was an appropriate name for such a legendary Sky Knight. I just changed the letters so it resembles Aerrow's name.**


	3. Prologue 2: Whisper

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. Honestly, I had a hard time writing it. Don't you just hate it when you have the story perfectly planned out in your head, and when you go to write it, your brain has a major malfunction and you can't convey your ideas in writing! Well I despise it! Stinking Writer's block! Anyways, I hope you guys like the second part of the prologue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Storm Hawks. ::sniffles:: I do however own the OCs (many of which will appear in this chapter) and some original locations. Yay!

* * *

**Choices**

**Prologue Part 2: Whisper**

_I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fears and soon to be blinded by tears_

-Whisper by Evanescence-

**Days Later…**

_Tara stood at the edge of Terra Atmosia, bright blue eyes looking out into a sea of pristine white clouds that floated merrily across the sky. The cloud cover was so thick it seemed as if you could walk right across the vaporous overcast and not fall through. The morning mist that covered the Terra in a mantle of hazy white spilled out into the sky, giving the illusion that Tara was just drifting along._

_It was peaceful. Quiet. Wonderful. Then something caught Tara's eye. Blue hues narrowed significantly as she noticed something strange amongst the clouds. Off in the far distance, a vibrant lavender tinted light, glowed brightly as is glided across the sky, quickly approaching the Terra._

_The Oracle, Tara realized, as her once carefree disposition melted away, giving into dreadful worry. That radiant glow took the form of a woman, as the ethereal being known as The Oracle, stopped only a few feet away from the edge of the Terra. Her luminescent form hovering effortlessly above the cloud line as hollow eyes looked upon the Sky Knight. _

_"Hello, Tara." The Oracles voice was calm and whisper-like. Each word she spoke followed by an endless echo. "Are you ready?"_

_Tara shook her head furiously, knowing all to well what the Oracle spoke of. Her heart sank as sadness bubbled up inside her. "No, I don't want to do this." She pleaded, moisture glazing her eyes._

_Tara was the Chosen One, selected by the Oracle to be a Beacon of Hope for the people of Atmos. She was what legend and prophecy alike spoke of. Some would have called it a privilege, a gift, an honor. But Tara felt it was a curse, a painful burden. Sacrificing her life, and leaving everything she cared about behind was something Tara did not want to accept. She didn't want to leave Atmos. She didn't want to abandon her friends, her squadron, and most of all Ace. Oh no, she just couldn't leave his side._

_"The Sky Knights can defeat Cyclonia with out my help." She argued desperately._

_The Oracle floated in eerie silence as she listened to Tara speak words she had heard a hundred times before. "But you are the Savior, it is your duty to…"_

_"Stop it!" Tara's strident voice dripped with anger as she rudely interrupted. "Stop calling me that! I refuse to be your chosen Savior!" She retorted scornfully. She didn't want to accept this fate that was being forced upon her. She just couldn't let go of the life she had and the ones she loved._

_Once again, silence overtook the Oracle for only a moment, before she spoke. Calm as ever. "Let me show you something…" Was all she said, before she began to bend the fabric of reality in an attempt to bring forth the future. The heavenly white clouds began to grey and shadow, becoming thunderous and stormy. Flashes of dangerous red lightning striking out across the turbulent sky. A darkness like no other began to consume the sun, the Terra, and pretty soon all of Atmos._

_Tara looked terrified. Blue eyes wide in horror as her stunned gaze observed the frightening scene unfold before her. The gentle mist that covered the Terra turning into a heavy suffocating smog. And then it came to her, like a bat out of hell, hands clutching onto her head. A jolt of pain lashing out at her mind as a flurry of images flashed before her very eyes. Visions of Atmos being conquered by Cyclonia. Terra after Terra destroyed, their inhabitants captured and forced into torturous servitude. Makeshift graveyards riddled with the tombs of Sky Knights and squadrons who had fallen helplessly through out the one-sided war. Pain, despair, and sorrow reigned upon the innocent as their vile dictators basked in evil glory._

_As fast as the images appeared they disappeared. Tears could no longer be held back, the salty liquid streaming down the fair skin of Tara's face. Her blurry vision coming back into focus as she set her gaze upon the Oracle once more. That unforgiving darkness still overwhelmed the atmosphere, as the agonizing screams of those suffering reverberated endless within her mind._

_The Oracle's hollow eyes narrowed upon Tara's cowering form before finally speaking. "This is the future that awaits Atmos if you do not embrace your destiny. Without you as the Savior, Cyclonia will surely win the war. All hope will be lost, and freedom will be nonexistent. But with you on its side …" The simple mention of Tara made the scenery once again change dramatically. That unforgiving darkness disappearing as the bright glow of the sun returned. "… Atmos has a chance at victory, a chance to rise above its oppressors and finally be free from the clutches of Cyclonia. __In the end Sky Knight, it is your choice. Your choice whether or not you wish to save the Atmos. The decision will be upon you sooner than you think. Choose wisely Sky Knight. For the fate of the entire Atmos rests upon your shoulders." With those last words spoken, the Oracle suddenly disappeared with flash of brilliant white light. The scenery stripped away. The clouds, the sky, and the Terra on which Tara stood upon vanished within the blink of an eye. Everything lost its existence as only black nothingness was left behind._

_Tara immediately felt herself falling. Falling through the never ending black abyss that had taken the place of her dreams. Falling to her eminent…_

With a gasp, a sleeping Tara awakened. Droplets of sweat covering her body as her head pounded with a splitting headache. Much to her relief, she was safely in her room aboard the Condor. The first rays of sunlight slipping through the blinds that covered a small window in her room. Slowly, she sat up in her cot, groaning as she rubbed her forehead. Eyes still shut tightly as the dream replayed in her head over and over again.

Those dreams were nothing new to her. They had haunted her sleep ever since she was a small child. In the beginning, the dreams were hazy and hard to understand. As she got older, Tara realized that they weren't just simple dreams or nightmares, but visions. Visions produced by the Oracle herself, informing Tara of her fate, her destiny. It was how she found out that she was the Chosen One. The proclaimed Savior of the Atmos.

At first, Tara despised the idea, hated it with every fiber of being. Sacrificing her life, giving in to death, and leaving everything she strived for behind seemed so painful, so unfair, so impossible. But in the end, Tara knew she had to cast aside her selfish notions. It was her responsibility, her obligation to accept her fate, no matter how much it pained her to do so. She had to do it. For the sake of the Atmos, for the sake of everything she held dear, and for the sake of those she loved. All she could do now, was enjoy the little time she had left in this world.

With another groan, she struggled to get up from bed. Maybe a nice, warm shower would help her clear her mind and calm her nerves. With that thought, Tara grabbed a towel and her uniform and groggily headed to the bathroom.

* * *

The Condor cruised along smoothly through the sky, above the cloud line, as it headed towards it destination. Inside, Jason, the Storm Hawks' Navigator and emergency Medic was busy double-checking the course he had plotted a few hours earlier. A hand idly rubbing his short stubbly beard, as grey hues attentively looked over a map that was spread out across the large round table in the center of the bridge. Everything was relatively calm and silent. The muted hum of the cruiser's engine was the only sound at the moment. All this peace and quiet made Jason feel like he was in heaven. 

_Riiiiiiiip. Crinkle crinkle. Thump._

But all good things can't last forever now, can they?

Grey hues narrowed in annoyance as a small crumpled piece of paper landed on his precious map. As soon as his hand brushed it away, another landed close by._ Riiiiiiiip. Crinkle crinkle. Thump. _And another_. Riiiiiiiiip. Crinkle crinkle. Thump. _And another. Jason tried to ignore it. He really did, but his nerves could only take so much aggravation.

"Can you stop that?" He asked, as yet another paper ball bounced his way. His voice straining as he tried to remain calm. Taking the map in his hands, he shook it slightly, getting rid of any unwelcome debris. Cold grey eyes glaring at the trouble maker who sat across the table. A piece of torn white paper in her hands.

"Awe, Come on! I almost had it land on Terra Mesa!" Fey whined, upset that her fun had been interrupted. Fey, being the busy body that she was, easily got bored while on the Condor, which ultimately led to her annoying the hell out of her squad mates, especially Jason. For the past few minutes, she had momentarily overcome her boredom by trying to make her little paper 'skimmers' land on the faded picture of Terra Mesa, conveniently located on Jason's cherished map. But like always, Jason just had to ruin everything.

"For once in you life, can you please stop playing your childish, pointless games around me?!" Jason was getting quite irritated. Fey knew exactly what to say and do to push his buttons.

"Sheesh, blondie, you really need to lighten up." A casual undertone in her voice, as she offered him her advice. Till this day, Fey couldn't comprehend why Jason was so damn serious all the time. Honestly, it really bugged her, and was probably the reason why he was usually the butt of all her jokes, pranks, and games. She concluded that bothering him was something she had to do, in order to help him relieve pent up stress. At least, that was the argument she gave in her defense.

"My name is Jason. Three years on this squadron and you can't even learn a simple five letter name?!" He was seriously ticked off now, which usually made him say things that were cruel and offensive. Words that he'd later regret. He couldn't help it though. Fey just stressed him out so much! Placing the map back on the table, he smoothed out the edges with his hands, hoping to resume his work. All while he shot his death glare in Fey's direction, almost daring her to thump another one of those paper 'skimmers' his way.

Fey chose to ignore that comment, or maybe she had zoned out and didn't quite hear it. Whatever the case, she had successfully snatched the map just as he neatly set it down. She took it right from under his nose, and she was damn proud of it. It was so quick, that it took Jason completely by surprise. His hand reaching out to grab it back, but hesitating in fear that he might rip the delicate parchment while wrenching it out of her little hands.

"What's so interesting about this thing anyways?" She asked, as she held the map upside down. Brows knitted together in confusion as she looked it over. Her forte obviously wasn't navigation. "Its just a bunch of faded pictures and lines. Seems boooring to me!"

A harsh expression washed over his usually emotionless face, as she practically insulted his passion in life. "I'm trying to do my job, unlike some people. Give me the map!" He demanded, outstretching his hand once more as he waited for her to return his prized possession. Something that was easier said than done.

"But I thought you had already plotted the course?" Fey quickly retorted. Golden eyes narrowing as she pointed at him accusingly with the now rolled up map. "Isn't that right, Yuri?!" She called out to the carrier pilot. Surely, she'll back her up.

The small, quiet, pink haired girl flinched as she heard her name. She had tried to make herself invisible from the moment they started arguing. It obviously didn't work. She said nothing though. Yuri knew better then to get involved in their endless bickering. She simply continued piloting the Condor, aqua tinted orbs fixed ahead.

"See!" Fey took the liberty of interpreting Yuri's silence as a yes. "So you don't need this right now. Come one Jason, for once in you life, sit down and relax." She suggested, smiling mischievously afterwards.

"Give it back, Fey!" He demanded once more, speaking through gritted teeth as he tried to control his growing anger. This wasn't going to end well.

"You want it? You're gonna have to catch me first!" Fey blurted out. Shaking the map in his face tauntingly, but making sure she kept it out of his reach. Jason wasn't going to loose the opportunity, and lunged across the table, hoping to catch the map thief off guard. Unfortunately for him, Fey was quick, and jumped out of the way before could reach her.

"Nope. Too slow. You gotta be faster than that if you want your precious little map back!" She teased him, saying the words in a sing-song way, much like a little kid would. Not taking her chances, she ran off before he decided to jump on her again.

Jason rolled his eyes in exasperation. Groaning with clenched fists at his sides as he reluctantly decided to chase after her. No way he was going to leave one of his maps in her possession! She might rip or wrinkle it! The mere thought of Fey ruining his beloved map whipped him into a frenzy. "Get back here!" He yelled after her.

Chaos spread through out the bridge, the two wreaking havoc as they ran around like wild animals. Jumping over chairs and table. Loosing their balance and crashing into walls. And almost knocking over poor, little Yuri several times in the process. The young girl sighing in relief every time she managed to dodge out of the way of those crazed lunatics, as she so affectionately called them.

Fey was thoroughly enjoying herself. Forcing Jason to participate in her wild and crazy antics was always the highlight of her day. She called it a crash course in Fun 101! On the other hand, Jason was regretting every minute of this inhumane torture, as he called it. Grumbling in complaint every time the sharpshooter managed to slip out of his grasp. This was getting old, and quickly.

Fey was so focused on trying to avoid capture that she failed to notice someone entering the bridge. Ivan, the squadron's weapons specialist, unexpectedly stood in her path only a couple of feet away. A look of surprise on the strongman's face as he caught sight of the sharpshooter barreling towards him. Fey gasped, knowing that crashing into Ivan was going to be a painful experience. Fortunately, she was able to narrowly sidestep out of the way at the last possible moment. A heavy sigh of relief coming from Ivan when the collision was avoided.

"Hey, Ivan!" Fey squeaked, while still running. "Sorry!" A yelp followed as Jason almost got a hold of her. She was getting distracted and decided to pick up the speed.

Ivan couldn't help but chuckle as he threw up his hand in hello. A large wooden crate filled with tools and weapons was slung over his shoulder, his muscular arm keeping it safely in place. Taking a deep breath now, he prepared himself to venture further into the bridge, into the chaos of it all. After a few minutes of dodging, ducking, and sidestepping he finally made it the table. Carelessly dumping the crate on the round table and he plopping into his seat. Kicking up his feat and leaning back comfortably, he watched his foolish squad mates in amusement.

Jason skidded to a stop, trying to catch his breath, a hand holding onto the wall for support. He watched in dismay as Fey effortlessly kept running around, making faces and taunting him. Where the hell did she get so much energy?! Grey hues looked over in Ivan's direction, the big guy had already closed his eyes and was trying to take a snooze amidst all the chaos. "Aren't you going to do something!?" He asked in frustration, his voice almost at the brink of yelling.

Ivan only cracked open an eyelid, a violet tinted iris looking in Jason's direction. "No way. I'm not getting involved." He instantly replied, eyelid slipping over his purple eye once more. "You know Aekesh isn't going to like this, Fey." He warned the markswoman, his deep voice rumbling across the bridge.

"Nonsense! Aekesh isn't going to mind one bit!" Fey told him confidently, looking over in his direction while running all at the same time. Sure, Aekesh might get a little mad, but getting in trouble was well worth it if it meant getting Jason to do something other than stare at maps all day. Then _Pow_! Before she knew it, Fey had crashed into somebody … _Hard_. She could have sworn she saw twinkling little stars flying up around her head for a second. Maybe she should have paid attention, and looked where she was going. What was worse is that she smashed into Aekesh, of all the people. He was generally unmoved by the impact. He just stood there, arms crossed over his chest, disappointment all over his face. Ace stood behind him, snickering away.

"Fey, give the man back his map." He ordered. Oh boy, he didn't sound too happy, and Fey knew it.

"Awe, do I have to?" She whined, her bottom lip quivering as she put on her best puppy dog eyes. The stern expression that remained on their leaders face answered her plea. "Fine." She finally said, feeling defeated. Handing the map over to Jason, who now stood beside her.

"Thank you." He said dripping with sarcasm, as he snatched the map away. Walking back to the table muttering something about his most valuable map being ruined, and that Fey should be locked up in a cage for public safety.

"Were you able to plot the course to Terra Rex?" Aekesh asked as he followed the aggravated Navigator.

" I don't see why we have to go to that stupid Terra. Everyone there is so uptight and full of themselves!" Fey complained, folding her arms over her chest and wrinkling her nose in disgust. She glared over at Jason, awaiting his reaction. Surely, he'd consider her comment an insult since he was from Terra Rex . She didn't care, she honestly hated going to that place. "And don't even get me started on those Rex Guardians…"

"They are going to aid us with the attack on Cyclonia." Ace jumped in and calmly explained things to Fey. He really didn't want to hear them arguing so early in the morning. So he took it upon himself to stop things before they escalated. Fey just rolled her golden eyes response.

"That's right. We need to meet with the Rex Guardians, and all the other Squadrons for that matter." Aekesh added, looking over Jason's slightly wrinkled map. "So?" He gave the navigator a questioning look.

"I was able to plot the course before I was … distracted." Jason accusingly glanced over at Fey. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good. How are we doing on time, Yuri?" The red head asked, green eyes looking over at the small carrier pilot.

" You stupid ship!" Yuri shrieked, as the cruiser's control panel spewed out a cloud of steam. The Condor wasn't always the most dependable, and Yuri wasn't very fond of that fact. The slender pink haired girl pulled a frying pan out of nowhere and started to pound away at the controls, hoping to stop the steady stream of steam that poured out. "You! … Piece! … Of! … Junk!" The loud bang of metal against metal followed every word she yelled, and reverberated throughout the cruiser. Finally, the steam died down, and an exhausted hyperventilating Yuri smiled in satisfaction. Then she felt something. The eyes of her squad mates burning a whole in her back. Slowly, she turned around to face them. Obviously, they were a bit shocked by her sudden outburst. The squadron still hadn't gotten use to Yuri's unorthodox ways of dealing with the Condor's malfunctions. They stared at her with wide eyes, except for Ivan (The guy could sleep through anything). Yuri blushed profusely, and giggled nervously. Being extremely shy, she hated having all eyes on her. "We'll be there in about an hour, hour and a half. Two hours tops!" She blurted out in her little voice, throwing them a thumbs up.

"Good." Aekesh said with a smile and a nod. "Now lets get this show on the road, but first we need to have a …"

"Squadron meeting." Everyone said with little enthusiasm, as they gathered around the table. Ace took it upon himself to wake up Ivan, smacking him upside the head with a good amount of force. The unexpected gesture startled him, which made the big guy almost fall out of his chair. Fey tried to stifle a laugh as Ivan grumbled in complaint.

Aekesh just smiled and shook his head at his silly team mates. "Alright, first..."

Ace was quick to notice someone in particular was missing. It was strange, she usually was one of the first ones to report to the bridge. "Wait, Aekesh, where's…"

"Good Morning, Everyone." A light airy voice interrupted, as Tara strode into the bridge. The squadron quickly showering her in an assortment of hellos, good mornings, and even a playful 'About time you woke up, sleepy head!' courtesy of Fey, of course.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Seems I over slept." Tara explained, walking over and taking a seat at the table across from Ace.

"That's quite alright, we all have those days." Aekesh said kindly, before continuing. "Now when we get to Terra Rex …"

For Ace, Aekesh's voice quickly faded into the background. Something else had caught his attention, and was much more worrying than whatever they were going to do once they reached Terra Rex. Blood red eyes looked over Tara with concern. She looked pale, almost sickly. Her bright blue eyes seemed dull and tired. The other's might have not noticed it, but Ace surely did, and it bothered him. There had to be something wrong. He would ask her, once this meeting was over.

* * *

**Well as most of you probably figured out, the prologue is no longer two parts, but three. I was going to jumble it all into this chapter but it didn't feel right. But I'll be uploading the third part very soon, along with a character profile of all the original Storm Hawks that I will be posting in my profile. It'll be soon! I promise.**


	4. Prologue 3: Already Over

Finally, the last and final part of the prologue! ( Are prologues even allowed to be this long?) Anyway, I hope all you readers have enjoyed the story so far, and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. It is greatly appreciated! Well please read and enjoy, and of course, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

**Choices**

**Prologue Part 3: Already Over**

After a half an hour of Aekesh's plans, Fey and Jason's bickering, and Yuri almost dismantling the Condor, the squadron meeting was finally over. Aekesh had gone off into his room to use the two-way radio. Hoping to get in contact with his family, who he hadn't spoken to since the squadron left Atmosia several days before. Everyone else kept themselves busy with whatever they wanted. Most of the Storm Hawks just stayed in the bridge, awaiting their arrival at Terra Rex.

Tara found herself on the Condor's long runway. Sitting on the cool metal paneling, her feet dangling over the edge. Since they'd be approaching the Terra soon, Yuri had decreased the cruiser's speed considerably. Something Tara was grateful for. The reduced velocity allowed her to be outside, without the risk of getting blown off by the turbulent flow of air that rushed around the ship. The raging winds had been diminished to a gentle breeze that softly flowed through Tara's long auburn hair. Her tired gaze looked out into the crisp blue sky, as she tried to immerse herself in the calming tranquility. Her mind, however, was somewhere else entirely. She had no peace, as chaos brewed within, as a war raged on inside her. Her eyes couldn't see the beautiful blue sky, or the fluffy white clouds that floated by. No, all she could see was those horrifying images she was forced to endure. All Tara could see was her endless nightmares, the visions of the Oracle, constant reminders of her unwanted destiny. A destiny she knew she must accept.

Tara felt like crying her heart out. She just wanted to fall over and give into the sadness she was drowning in, give into the sorrow that was destroying her from the inside out. But no matter how much she yearned to fall apart, she could never do it. She had to be strong, for the Storm Hawks and especially for Ace. Taking a deep breath, she pushed away the tears that threatened to spill and tried to forget about the future that lied ahead.

"Hey." A familiar voice reached her ears and brought her back to reality. Tara was so overwhelmed by worry that she didn't even notice Ace taking a seat next to her. Blood red eyes looking over her with concern. He knew it. He knew something was going on, something was wrong. Despite how well she hid her distress from the others, she could never truly hide it from him.

"Are you okay? You seemed so distant during the meeting." He asked, giving her a worried look. A hand rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"I'm fine." She answered quickly. Tara had known Ace all her life. He was her best friend and the love of her life. She told him everything … well, almost everything. She could never bring herself to tell him the truth about her impending fate. Actually, no one knew about it, she forced herself to keep it a secret.

Ace wasn't fully convinced by her brief answer. Was she hiding something from him? There were times when he really thought she was, but she couldn't, could she?. "Are you sure?" He asked, scooting closer to her. "Tara, you know you can tell me anything." He assured her, placing his arm around her, his hand squeezing her shoulder gently.

Should she tell him? She desperately wanted someone to share her secret with. Someone to confide in. "I'm fine, really. I'm just a little tired." She said, blue eyes finally meeting his gaze for a moment, before resting her head on his shoulder. He said nothing, hopefully satisfied with her answer. No, she could never tell him … The truth would destroy him.

* * *

"Awe! Look at the two lovebirds. Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen?!" Fey squealed like a giddy school girl, her nose pressed up against the glass of the bridge's large windows. 

"Fey, I don't think they'd appreciate you spying on them." Ivan's deep voice rumbled behind her. Fey glanced at him, only to find the large Blustarian cowering way above her shoulder. His violet eyes also observing the scene that was unfolding outside.

"Oh, look whose talking." She said, jabbing her elbow into his stomach. The big guy didn't even flinch. "Plus, they need a chaperone to keep an eye on them. You never know…"

"Okay, that's enough." Ivan quickly interrupted before she had the chance to elaborate. His big calloused hands roughly grabbed on to her shoulders and began leading her away. "Come on, let's give them some privacy." He suggested, pushing an uncooperative Fey away from the windows. Yuri couldn't help but giggle, while Jason just rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Ugh, Fine! Man, you guys always have to mess up my fun!" The sharpshooter whined as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't thing you can call it fun if everyone else suffers because of it." Jason just had to put his two cents in. A smirk curving his lips, it was the most emotion anyone could get out of him.

His small comment was enough to get Fey quite agitated. "Jason, I oughta…"

"Hey Fey! How about we go look at your bow. Maybe I can give it a couple of upgrades to increase its power!" Ivan jumped in, scowling at Jason for his unneeded remark. The weapon's specialist usually didn't interfere with his comrades' arguments, but he wasn't in the mood to hear them bickering … again!

"Ooooh! Yes! Let's do it!" Fey squealed loudly, clapping her hands with excitement. She seemed to have completely forgotten about Jason as she happily followed Ivan out of the bridge. The strongman couldn't help but wipe his brow, letting out a silent '_Phew_!'

"Finally! Peace and Quiet!" Jason breathed a sigh of relief, as he returned his attention to his map, already plotting a course to their next destination. Yuri just shook her head slightly, trying to stifle a giggle. The pink haired girl had to make sure to pilot the Condor as _quietly_ as possible.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Ace asked after a while of silence, softly squeezing Tara's shoulder to get her attention. 

Tara didn't say anything. To many emotions swirled around inside her like a relentless cyclone. She knew her departure was close, and didn't know how to deal with such a cruel reality. Just the idea of perhaps never being in his arms again, brought tears to her eyes. Tears she quickly blinked away.

"Tara?" He spoke a little louder this time, a confused look on his face as he shook her gently.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry." Tara said quickly, finally realizing he was talking to her. "Seems I … fell asleep." She explained, quite sloppily. Smiling, as she looked up at him from his shoulder. She hated lying to him, but it was something she just had to do. Hopefully he'd believe her.

He returned her smile before swiftly getting up, extending his hand, helping her get onto her feet. "We should head inside. Maybe you can get a nap in before we reach Terra Rex." He suggested.

Tara placed her slender hand in his, and easily stood up with his help. She began following him inside when she heard something. A faint humming sound off in the distance. "Wait Ace, what's that sound?" She asked as her blue eyes searched the sky.

Ace looked puzzled for a moment. "I don't hear anything." He answered, shrugging afterwards. It was probably the Condor breaking down or something.

She definitely heard something, sounded like … skimmers. Then she saw it. A small cloud, that was steadily approaching. It was a dark red in color. Then she knew. She knew exactly what it was, or better yet, who it was.

"Oh no! Cy-"

------------------------------------

"-clonians!" Yuri yelled just as the proximity alert went off. Her aqua blue eyes glued to one of the periscopes. Sirens blared loudly, and the whole inside of the Condor was drowned in a flashing red and blue light.

"How many?!" Aekesh asked as he came running into the bridge, Ivan and Fey close behind.

"Fifth teen, Twenty Talons at least!" Yuri quickly reported.

"Where are Tara and Ace?" The redhead asked, his green eyes peaked through the other periscope, trying to assess the situation.

"They're already in the hanger." Jason answered, as he caught sight of the two Sky knights running inside.

"Alright. Storm Hawks … Prepare for Battle!" Aekesh cried, jabbing a fist into the air.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, Aekesh, Ivan, and Fey had made their way down to the hangar. Ace had already taken his copilot seat on Aekesh's skimmer. The others hopping onto their own rides. 

"Tara, I need you to come out there with us." Aekesh said, as he jumped into the driver's seat.

"You don't even have to ask." Tara replied, already on her skimmer, ready to head out. Twirling her energy staff in one hand, while the other revved the engine. Tara and Jason usually took turns going out on recon missions and battles. Since Jason was staying on the Condor with Yuri, it was Tara's turn to go out and kick some Cyclonian butt.

The steady roar of theirs skimmers filled the room quickly. The vibrations shaking the metal walls, all through out the Condor. With their weapons in hand, the Storm Hawks were ready for battle.

"Storm Hawks, Let's Fly!" Aekesh shouted triumphantly as the hanger door slid open. Their skimmer's letting out a screech of burning rubber as they all sped out onto the runway. Transforming from bike to flight mode, the squadron headed for their battle ground in the sky.

Seconds before his squadron clashed weapons with the hoard of Cyclonian Talons, Aekesh agilely jumped from his seat onto one of the skimmer's wings. He carried a round metal shield with the Storm Hawks insignia in one hand, and his two handed energy blade in the other. "Keep it steady, Ace." The red head yelled through the roaring wind. Green eyes glancing back at Ace, who now had the task of piloting his skimmer. The young copilot gave him a nod of reassurance, as he smoothly increase their speed, rapidly shortening the distance between them and their opponents.

The Storm Hawk's leader swiftly jumped onto one of the oncoming Talon switchblades. Its rider let out a shrill scream of fear, hardly putting up a fight. The cowardly Talon just jumped off his ride. Aekesh smiled at the sight before flipping back onto his own ride. As soon as he landed, he was already off. Jumping onto another unsuspecting Talon, he jabbed his blade into the switchblade's crystal powered engine. Sparks flew and black smoke spread everywhere. In a flash the nimble redhead hopped off before the Talon even had a chance to react. The mangled Cyclonian skimmer plummeted towards the wastelands, it's rider drifting down after it, their parachute deployed. Aekesh landed on another enemy aircraft, but this Talon was a bit more gutsy than the others. The cyclonian took his crystal staff and tried to impale the Sky Knight, but failed miserably. Aekesh defected the blow with his shield and jumped off just second before the Talon crashed his switchblade into one of his own, giving the two Cyclonians a one way ticket to the wastelands. Landing on his own skimmer, Aekesh gave his copilot a thumbs up as they went after another clueless Talon.

A fervent battle cry could be heard for miles, as Ivan swung his double bladed battle axe through the air. The behemoth weapon powered by a blue striker crystal. Effortlessly, he brought it down with tremendous force, cleaving through the metal wings of a switchblade. It was easy for him, like a knife through butter. The dismantled skimmer spiraled out of control as its rider abandoned ship. Ivan's violet eyes searched for his next opponent, but was interrupted when someone almost blasted his skimmer. Beams of electric red energy whizzing by much to close for comfort, narrowly missing his ride. Ivan made a sharp turn to face his attacker, the lanky Talon laughing smugly as he got ready to open fire once more.

"Two can play at the game." Ivan said, a confident smirk curving his lips. His finger pressed a hidden button on the stirring handle. Immediately, from inside a hidden compartment on the front of his skimmer, a smaller version of an energy cannon emerged. A bewildered look slipped over his targets face as Ivan aimed and fired. A large mass of sizzling blue energy careened through the air, enveloping the Talon's switch blade, causing the aircraft some major malfunctions. The Cyclonian skimmer fell out of the sky like a rock, followed by its dazed pilot.

"Nice shot!" Tara called out to Ivan as she zoomed by, two Talons on her tail, blasting away with little precision. Tara skillfully maneuvered her skimmer into a barrel roll, which she executed flawlessly. The perfect timing of her spiraling stunt caused the Talons to overshoot, leaving her skimmer completely unscathed. Now that the opportunity presented itself, she pointed her energy staff at the Talons, her weapon quickly discharging two consecutive blasts of Icy energy. The two Switchblades were frozen solid, forcing the Cyclonians to ditch their now useless rides. Tara speedily popped off the frost crystal that, at the moment, powered her staff. Instantly, she replaced it with a wind stone and was ready for her next attack. Her staff then release a strong gust of wind, which managed to knock another foolish Talon off his skimmer.

Fey had found a vantage point, a good distance away from the heart of this chaotic battle. Standing on the seat of her skimmer, she pulled out three crystal tipped arrows from the quiver strapped to her back. With the three arrows in place, she drew back on the string of her crystal-enhanced bow. Keeping it steady, her golden eyes searched for the perfect shot. It arrived seconds later, and she set the arrows free. The crystal tipped projectiles cut through the air with incredible swiftness and made contact with their intended targets without fail. Three arrows, Three switchblades down and out of commission, no problem. "Yes!" Fey said to herself, reaching back for another set of arrows.

Suddenly, something shook Fey's slip wing, making her loose her balance and plop back down onto the seat. Her golden eyes searching for any sings of damage, maybe a Talon had managed to blast her skimmer. She found nothing, her slip wing completely unharmed. Still, her aircraft continued to tremble uncontrollably. Thunderous vibrations jarred the atmosphere, shaking anything that inhabited the surrounding air. From inside a large cluster of nearby clouds, a loud and ominous rumbling could be heard. Was a storm approaching? No, this was much worse than just a storm. Fey's eyes went wide with shock, gasping as she caught sight of what exactly was hiding amongst the clouds. She watched as a gigantic, heavily armed, Cyclonian cruiser emerged. A fleet of about fifty Talons approaching as well, growing in number as dozens more emerged from within the enormous ship. Fey realized then, that it had all been a trap!

She had to warn the others. She immediately activated the radio on her skimmer as she zoomed away from the impending threat. "Guys! We've got a Cyclonian Destroyer on our tails!" She yelled into the speaker. Her panicked message reaching the ears of her squad mates.

The Storm Hawks had easily done away with most of the smaller group of Cyclonians, but their eyes were wide in horror as they watched the Cruiser approach. The large army of Talons swarming around the large vessel, ready to attack.

Just as Fey finished warning her comrades, the Cyclonians opened fire. Beams of electric red energy flying straight towards her and the rest of the Storm Hawks. Fey tried to dodge the incoming attack, and barely managed to escape. Frantically, she aimed three more arrows, and sent them flying. As soon as she let them go, she loaded another three. Hoping to bring down as many Talons as possible.

While the rest of the Storm Hawks desperately tried to defeat the enemy, Yuri was blasting away with the Condor's energy canons, hoping to cause the Cyclonian cruiser some type of damage. Nothing. Not even a scratch. On the other hand, the Destroyer's multiple canons were easily dealing the Condor some major hits.

"Damn it! Shields are down! The Condor wont last much longer!" Yuri told Jason, bracing themselves as another powerful blast jolted their entire ship. They needed to get out of there, fast!

"I'm going to head to the hangar! You sure you're going to be okay in here?!" Jason asked as he picked himself off the ground, grabbing his well stocked medical kit. He had to be down there, just incase any of them came in injured.

"Go!" Yuri hollered back, as she struggled to stir the Condor. Jason left immediately after that, ready to tend to the squadron when they returned.

"Aekesh! All of you need to get out of there! NOW!" Yuri yelled through the radio, but Ace was the one who received the frantic message. The battle had become so vicious that Ace was forced to draw his own weapon. Blast of blue energy shooting out from his glowing blade as he tried to keep the Talons at bay. Aekesh was busy dealing with the Cyclonians as well. Jumping from switchblade to switchblade, trying to defeat as many enemies as possible. He finally returned moments later, a couple of bruises on him but nothing too serious.

"Aekesh! Yuri said we have to…" He couldn't finish the sentence. In the blink of an eye, a Talon had approached their skimmer. The female violently jabbing the sharp crystal tip of her staff into Ace's left arm. He cried out in pain as the heartless Cyclonian sent a blast of energy coursing through his injured arm, blood spewing from the wound. Aekesh immediately jumped from one side of the skimmer to the other, furiously swinging his blade and slicing the staff in two. Swinging the blade once more, he carved clear through the switchblade. Sending the Talon and her destroyed skimmer down to the wastelands. Aekesh only wished he had reacted sooner.

"Ace, are you alright?!" He asked. Ace nodded in response, his right hand clutching onto the bloody gash. Luckily, the injury wasn't that serious. With a click of a button, Aekesh spoke into the radio. "Storm Hawks! Retreat!"

Obviously, the tables had turned, and this was one battle they weren't going to win. They needed to return to the Condor as soon as possible, before anyone else got hurt. Jumping into the driver's seat, Aekesh steered the skimmer back towards their cruiser. They were the first to arrive, Jason already waiting for them in the hangar. The minute he saw Ace's arm, he immediately went to work. Thoroughly disinfecting the wound before he began sewing it shut.

Ivan arrived minutes later, his skimmer practically falling apart as he skidded to a halt. He was drenched in swear, while small cuts and bruises covered his skin, but nothing the Strongman couldn't handle on his own. Fey came in after him. Her hair and clothes were a mess, but she was in good health.

Ace quickly noticed someone was missing. Tara's skimmer wasn't in the hangar which meant she was probably still out there. Hundreds of unpleasant thoughts rushed through his mind. Something could have happened, she could be hurt and in pain!

"Where's Tara?!" He asked anxiously, wincing afterwards as Jason jabbed the needle one last time into his skin, finally finishing the suturing of the wound. The rest of the Storm Hawks looked at each other with worry, them too thinking the absolute worst.

"I'm sure she'll be arriving soon, Ace." Aekesh told him, trying to ease his panicked nerves. He knew that his daring copilot was probably going to go back out there and put his life at risk.

"No! I'm going back to get her!" Ace retorted unsurprisingly, pushing poor Jason away and hopping onto his own skimmer.

"Wait, Ace! Don't go out there!" Aekesh ordered, but Ace had already sped out onto the runway. Fearlessly, he flew back into the chaotic fray. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Tara yelped as her skimmer was jolted by another blast of energy, courtesy of the Cyclonians. Her engine was spewing out smoke and would probably stall at any given moment. Blue eyes kept their frightened gaze on the Condor, she just needed to get to that runway and she would finally be safe. But that was easier said than done. Tara tried to maneuver the beaten up skimmer to the best of her abilities. Dodging and avoiding the blasts and explosions of crystal energy that were all aimed at her. She put up a good fight too, blasting away Talons with her powerful staff. But for every one she defeated, two more would take its place. There was just far to many of them, and they were quickly overwhelming her. Would she ever reach the Condor? Doubt started to cloud her mind. Still, she forced herself to keep moving forward, a little further and she'd be in the clear. The minute she gained that shred of hope, her world began to fall apart. A Talon switchblade unexpectedly blasting her from the side, completely destroying her skimmers engine, and rendering the aircraft completely useless. Tara bailed out, jumping from the plummeting hunk of metal. 

Her only option now, was to glide to safety. The metal wings of her battle glider snapped out, easily catching the wind as they spread. Having to rely on air currents to soar along, Tara knew she had become completely vulnerable and easy prey for the enemy. Those ruthless Talons weren't going to pass up the opportunity of blasting her clear out of the sky. It was their duty to get rid of anyone who got in their Master's way, and Tara was no exception. They opened fire, and thought they greatly lacked precision, one of them managed a successful hit.

Tara cried in agony as that red, sizzling energy enveloped her form. The whole right side of her body mangled and bruised, bloody and beaten. Her battle glider had been reduced to a crumpled piece of metal that only weighed her down further as she fell through the sky. This couldn't be happening. It just had to be another one of her nightmares. As she tried to make sense of this horrible reality, someone managed to grab onto her uninjured arm. Tear glazed eyes caught sight of her rescuer, hope glittering back into those blue hues as they looked up at Ace.

A fearful expression slipped over his face. He had almost lost her, and that scared him beyond all reason. But sadly, they weren't out of the woods just yet. The horde of Talons had spotted his skimmer, and wasted no time in unleashing their relentless attacks. Not only did Ace have to hold onto Tara, but he also had to steer the skimmer out of harms way, a task that would soon prove itself to be impossible.

"Hold on, Tara!" He told her. Wincing as a sharp pain shot up through his injured arm. He desperately tried to pull her up onto the skimmer, but failed miserably. Between his wounded appendage and the steady and vicious attacks of the Cyclonians, there was just no way of getting her safely on the skimmer. To make matters worse, due to Tara's extensive injuries she couldn't hardly move her whole right side. She was forced to just hang there like a rag doll.

"We're not going to make it." Tara cried, as she felt her grip slipping.

"Yes, we are. Yes, we are." He kept repeating over and over again, trying to comfort her. It seemed hopeless, though. His arm trembled with pain, blood trickling from the wound as it slowly reopened, the sutures giving way under so much stress. "Just, please, don't let go." He practically begged her. He couldn't loose her. He was going to do everything within his power to keep her safe.

_This is hopeless_, Tara thought as she barely held on. The skimmer being jolted with each energy blast that made contact with its metal frame. She was going to end up dragging him down with her. They were both going to end up dead, and it would be all her fault for falling behind. Tears started to stream down her face, as she realized how bleak their situation had become. Then Tara heard something that startled her. A familiar voice calmly speaking to her. It whispered in her ear, and echoed endlessly within her mind.

_Embrace your destiny. _

The Oracle. Tara gasped, her blue eyes wide in shock. Could it be? No, it was much too soon. Tara wanted to believe she had more time. She wanted to believe that her and Ace would make back to the Condor, together. She wanted to doubt the undeniable truth, push it away and turn a blind eye. But no matter how much she yearned to forget about her destiny, she knew the time had come. The time to make her decision, to choose between life and death. Within those fleeting moments, Tara's world went silent. The screaming, the yelling. The blasting and explosions. It all became nothing, all of it lost its existence as she looked up into Ace's frantic blood red eyes. Her life flashed before her eyes, it all came rushing back like an ocean wave crashing down and drowning her in memories. Memories and images of the life she had, and the life she would soon leave behind. Her childhood. Her Parents. Her home. The Storm Hawks. Ace. Oh, Ace. His were the images that stood out amongst all the others. Those were the memories that stayed alive, and never faded. The time they spent together. The first time they met. The first words he spoke to her. The first time they realized how much they needed each other. Their first kiss. Their undying love. Tara just couldn't believe that it was all coming to an end. It pained her to know it was already over.

_It is time._

Then she knew, knew what she must do, to finally embrace the destiny she feared. Tears streamed down her face like an endless waterfall, as she looked up at Ace one last time. "I'm sorry." She whispered. A whisper that probably never reached his ears. She loosened her grip, letting go of his hand. Tara caught a glimpse of the sorrow that slipped over his face the moment she started falling. The only sound she heard was his pain drenched voice, screaming and yelling. An endless 'No!' coming from deep inside his throat which reverberated across the sky for miles and miles.

She fell through the air surprisingly fast, almost too fast. The last thing Tara saw before she disappeared under the cloud line, was another Storm Hawk pulling Ace out of the chaos, just seconds before the Cyclonians blasted his ride to smithereens. Tara silently thanked who ever it was that saved him, now she could rest in peace. Tara bid farewell to the world and all she loved, as she continued falling, falling to her eminent death.

* * *

The rest of the Storm Hawks anxiously waited in the hanger, hoping their leader would return safe and sound, along with their missing comrades. But when Aekesh finally arrived with only Ace on his skimmer, they knew what had happened. The somber look on Aekesh's face gave it away, they had lost a member of their squadron, they had lost a friend. A mournful sadness quickly filled the room. 

"Aekesh, we need to go back." Ace protested. It was obvious that the young Sky Knight did not want to accept the awful truth. He still held out hope.

"Ace, there's nothing we can do. She's gone." Aekesh tried to explain. He knew no one could survive a fall from such a high altitude, but he highly doubted Ace would accept such a harsh reality. Truthfully, Aekesh blamed himself for everything. As a leader he should have been more careful. He should have ordered a retreat sooner. He should have gone after Ace faster. He had failed his squadron, and was never going to forgive himself for that.

"No! She's probably hurt, somewhere in the wastelands. I'm going out to find her." Ace retorted. No, she wasn't gone. She was somewhere alive and helpless, and he needed to go save her.

"Ace! You can't go back there. You'll get yourself killed!" Aekesh said firmly. He wasn't going to loose another one of his squad mates.

" I'm going. You can't stop me." Ace wasn't going to just abandon Tara like that. He loved her to much, and he promised to keep her safe. He headed for one of the skimmers.

Aekesh quickly stood between him and his ticket out of there. "I can't let you do this." He said, anger and sadness mixed in his voice.

"Get out of my way." Ace ordered, a harsh expression coming over his face. He tried to shove Aekesh out of his path, but the redhead managed to grab onto his shoulder's tightly. He fought against him as best he could.

"She's dead, Ace!" Aekesh shook him, trying to knock some sense into the boy. It was harsh and cruel way to tell him, but he had no other choice. "I'm sorry." He whispered afterwards, tears swelling up within his green eyes.

Ace just shook his head in defiance. No, he wasn't going to believe such a lie. It was a lie, wasn't it? His blood red eyes caught sight of Aekesh tears, and the tears that streamed down every one else's faces. That's when reality hit him. Struck him like a knife through the heart. He felt like he was being ripped apart. His blood red eyes became dark and lifeless, as he finally realized he had lost his reason for being.

--------------------------------------------------

Losing her would be his greatest downfall. Losing her meant overwhelming pain, unbearable sorrow, and endless despair. In the end, losing her meant only one thing … _Darkness_.

* * *

**Wow. Did I just kill off one of my characters? Hmmm, guess I did. But fear not my fellow readers! Not all is what it seems. Anyway, I'll finally be writting the actual first chapter of this story! Wahoo! **

**Oh yeah, I posted the lyrics to the song that inspired this whole fic in my profile. Go check it out! Oh and I have to apologize for not being able to post my character's profiles on there. Sorry! I'm just not finished with them . ::sweat drop::**


	5. Chapter 1: Into the Mist

Well, I finally got the first chapter up. Yay! No more prolonged prologue! Sorry for the super extended delay, but life got real busy. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Anyways, this chapter catapults you readers ten years into the future, where our favorite team of mismatched teens take center stage! Well, read and enjoy, and pretty please review! I'll give ya a jellybean if you do!

**Disclaimer: **Arg! Yes, yes, I know. I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter 1: Into The Mist**

_Ten years later…_

Disappointment washed over Finn's face as he poked his head into the fridge. His bright blue eyes searching the inside for something appetizing, something to satisfy his ravenous hunger. A heavy sigh soon spewed from his lips. Nothing. Only a half empty carton of spoiled milk and weeks old leftovers that were close to rotting. The sharpshooter had spent his whole morning looking for something to munch on, but his meticulous search for food had yet to yield any results. To make matters worse, his stomach was grumbling louder than ever. Slamming the refrigerator door closed, he quickly spotted one lonely canister sitting upon the kitchen counter. Finn pounced on the jar like a wild animal, and voraciously pulled off the lid, hoping to find some of Piper's sand cakes inside.

"Awe, man." He muttered to himself, only finding crumbs at the bottom of the canister. "This sucks!" He added in an irritated tone as he carelessly threw the jar back onto the counter. Sulking, Finn reluctantly left the Condor's kitchen behind, and made his way into the bridge.

The sharpshooter's dismal mood quickly brightened as a brilliant idea popped into his head, an idea that would surely solve his current lack of food and bring joy and happiness to his currently empty stomach. There was only one problem, one tiny set back in his, as he liked to think of it, 'awesome' plan. Finn would have to get a certain someone's approval, before his 'totally rad' idea could take effect, and that was a challenge within itself. So, smoothly running his hands through his blonde spiky hair, he'd put on his best smile, and waltzed right into the bridge eager to find the Storm Hawk's navigator in a good mood.

"Hey, Piper! Can we take a detour to the Wayside? I seriously need to grab some grub." The sharpshooter asked in his most persuasive of voices. Hoping and wishing that Piper would agree with his 'super cool' suggestion. "Pleeeaaase?" There was no way Piper would turn him down, especially after he put on his most convincing puppy dog eyes.

Piper couldn't help but roll her eyes at Finn. His pleading voice grated on her nerves almost as much as his music did, and she couldn't stand his little annoying puppy dog face, he looked more like a deranged gerbil to her. As always, here she was listening to another one of Finn's self-centered whims.

"No, Finn. You can get something to eat when we reach Atmosia." She answered quickly, gluing her tangerine eyes back to her map. "In fact, you can help stock up the Condor's kitchen when we get there." Piper added, a smirk on her lips.

"Awe, man! But I'm starving!!" Finn whined, as he walked over to the table, and slumped down in a chair next to Junko. The wallop was stuffing his face with some strange form of food at the moment. Finn thought the Junko's meal looked familiar, like those moldy leftovers he had seen earlier in the fridge.

"Hey, you want some of my food, Finn?" Junko asked, shoving a fork full of food into Finn's face. The blonde couldn't help but grimace in disgust. He could have sworn that the morsel of food, that was much to close for comfort, had moved maybe even looked at him. What the heck was Junko eating?!

"Uh, no thanks, big guy." He said, pushing Junko's arm away. The Wallop just shrugged and continued to chow down on his 'delicious' food.

"There's some merb cabbage in my room, if you're interested." Stork offered, the quiet carrier pilot speaking up after a good while of silence.

Finn gagged silently, stinking his tongue out as the word "yuck" formed on his lips. Stork could keep his nasty merb cabbage, Finn wasn't having any of it. "On second thought, I think I'll just wait. I'm not that hungry anymore." Finn finally admitted. Piper, of course, couldn't help but giggle at poor defeated Finn.

The bridge door suddenly opened then, as Aerrow stepped through, Radarr perched on his shoulder. "Hey Stork, how long before we reach Atmosia?" The red head asked after saying his hellos to everyone. Before the merb could even get his mouth opened, Piper had taken the liberty of answering Aerrow's question.

"We should be arriving within the next hour." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"What she said" Stork added in his usual husky voice.

"Do you have any idea what the Sky Council wants, Aerrow?" Junko asked, gulping down a mouthful of food. All the Storm Hawks were actually quite curious about the letter their leader had unexpectedly received from the Sky Council.

"I'm not sure. All the letter said was to report to Atmosia as soon as possible. I'm sure it has something to do with the Cyclonians." Aerrow explained.

"They probably just want us to get help again." Finn drowned sarcastically, remembering past experiences. He, of course, received an annoyed glare from Piper for his unneeded remark.

As the rest of the Storm Hawks chit-chatted away about this new development, Stork, as always, was busy piloting the Condor. The cloud cover was thick on this particular day, making the merb's job quite a challenging task. Stork tried to maneuver the Condor as smoothly as possible through such low visibility. Unfortunately, things wouldn't go very smoothly.

Stork's eye twitched nervously as he spotted something in the dangerously near distance, hidden amongst the clouds. Something that would certainly put more than just scratch on the Condor. The merb was ready to have one of his panic attacks/meltdowns, but not before he saved his precious ship from becoming a crumpled piece of metal. With a sudden jerk of the controls, Stork furiously pulled back on the steering mechanism, desperately trying to stop the ship.

The unexpected jarring movements of the Condor sent the Storm Hawks stumbling, sliding, and flying across the bridge. All of them trying to hold onto anything they could get their hands on. Finn ended up smacking into the large windshield face first. Sliding down it's length soon afterwards, groaning in pain.

After a few tense moments the Condor finally made a complete stop, much to Stork's relief, and not a second to soon. The merb let out a sigh, as he slumped against the controls in exhaustion.

"Stork! What happened?! Why'd you stop?!" Piper asked, still in shock, as she holstered herself off from the floor.

"If you haven't noticed…" Stork said, in his most calmed voice, "There's a terra in the way!!" He explained exasperatedly, eyes twitching crazily as he pointed towards the outside.

Looking out the large window, they all realized that Stork was absolutely right. Right before the Condor, the rocky underbelly of a terra stared them right in the face, only a few feet away. Pulling another lever, Stork guided the Condor as it drifted upwards and soon enough this mysterious terra's surface came into view. A strange white mist covering the lush landscape, spewing out over the edge.

"What!" Piper exclaimed in disbelief, rather shocked and confused. "There isn't supposed to be a terra here!" She quickly grabbed her maps that were strewn about the floor, and laid them back on the table. Her tangerine eyes meticulously searching for an explanation.

"Seems you're loosing your touch, Piper." Finn joked tauntingly, this time receiving the angry glares of everyone. "Sorry." He apologized quickly, before they all decided to kill him.

"We've been through here a hundred times, there was never a terra. Its not even on the map!" Piper retorted. Honestly, she wasn't feeling too confident about her navigational skills at the moment. Had she missed something? Maybe they took a wrong turn and got off course. Piper checked and double checked, they were on course alright, heading straight for Atmosia, just as planned. So how was all this possible?! This terra couldn't have appeared out of thin air … could it? Piper quickly pulled out a few more maps, determined to find out a reasonable explanation to all this craziness.

Aerrow hovered over the worried Piper, examining her assortment of maps along with her. He was certain that none of this was Piper's fault. He knew she was one of the best the navigators in all of Atmos. Truthfully, he had a strange feeling about all this … something just wasn't right.

Radarr jumped off Aerrow's shoulder, and scurried towards the windows. His big eyes looking out, observing the new Terra. A curious expression plastered on his funny little face. Then, all of the sudden, Radarr screeched loudly as he witnesses something strange and unexpected happening outside. Somewhere deep within the lush vegetation of the Terra, a magnificent beam of blazing white light shot up into the clouds, brilliantly illuminating the entire sky.

"Uh, guys … something's happening out there!" Stork said in a shaky voice. His eye twitching, as he too, noticed what was happening on the terra. The rest of the Storm Hawks approached the windows slowly, completely awestruck by the astonishing sight.

"Dude, what is that?!" Finn asked, his hands and face pressed up against the glass, his blue eyes bigger than ever.

Junko let out a drawn out "wow" as he stared, completely mesmerized by the dazzling light show.

"Piper?" Aerrow asked, quirking an eyebrow as he looked over to his female comrade, hoping she'd know something. If anyone knew anything about this bizarre occurrence, it would be her. But as Aerrow further examined Piper's face, it seemed she was just as clueless as the rest of them.

The navigator shrugged with confusion. "I've never seen, or even read about anything like …that." She said, pointing at the incredible sight.

After a few moments of silence, Aerrow finally spoke up. "Stork, land the condor. We need to check this out!" The redhead ordered, determination gleaming within his fierce green eyes.

"What?!" Stork exclaimed, his eye twitching as it always did every time his obsessive paranoia and unending pessimism took a hold of him. Something told the Storm Hawks that Stork wasn't too thrilled about Aerrow's plan. It didn't surprise them either.

"Exploring an uncharted, unknown, creepy terra spells certain doom!" Stork proclaimed in the usual dramatic tone he used when warning the team of their impending demise. "Who knows what incurable and fatal diseases are crawling around on that place!" He added lastly.

"Stork, we have to find out what's going on down there." Aerrow explained calmly. "For all we know, it could be the Cyclonians trying out some new weapon or something. It could put all of Atmos in great danger."

"But Aerrow, what about the Sky Council?" Piper asked, suddenly remembering their current mission.

"They can wait. First, we find out what exactly is happening on that terra." Aerrow decided, quickly dismissing their urgent trip to Atmosia.

"We're with ya, buddy!" Finn said, pointing his trademark hand pistols, while Junko nodded excitedly in agreement.

"Yep, we're doomed." Stork sighed somberly.

* * *

Once the Condor was stationed at the edge of the terra, the Storm Hawks were ready to begin their journey and explore this strange new place. Of course, they had one tiny little set back: They had to get Stork off the ship. The merb insisted on staying behind so he could 'protect' the Condor. Unfotunately for him, the team wasn't about to leave him behind. They knew how much Stork's paranioa came in handy in situations like these. So, after a good fithteen minutes they managed to drag him off the ship, but not before the merb strapped on his special armor, inflatable ducky included.

To make matters worse, the heavy myst that covered the terra was so thick that it made it impossible to ride their skimmers. They could hardly see three feet ahead of them, as a result they were forced to trudge along on foot.

"Alright, everybody, stay close. Anyone can easily get lost in this stuff." Aerrow instructed as he took the lead, the rest of the squadron huddling close behind.

Into the mist they journeyed, making their way through the lush vegetation of the forest that covered the terra. Their only guide through this confuzing maze: The powerful glow from the beam of pure light which easily penetrated that milky haze that hindered their vision.

The team carefully walked along for a while before reaching a small clearing, the mist oddily dissipating as they approached. Their jaws dropping in awe as they finally laid eyes upon the very source of this luminescent light. There, in the center of this glade, a top a large stone pedestal lay the largest crystal they had ever seen. It was probably large enough to fit all of them inside. The glowing white light pulsated strongly within its center, shinning outwards.

"Ooooh, sparkly!" Junko babbled in a dazed tone, after a good while of silence.

"Dude! We're going to be rich!" Finn exclaimed. A big grin taking up most of his face as he playfully punched Junko in the arm.

"Okay, we found out what it is, can we go now?" Stork pleaded, eyes shifting left and right.

Piper surprisingly remained quiet. No high pitch squeal to compliment such an incredible find, only silence. Her tangerine eyes never faltered though, as they remained fixed on this one of a kind crystal.

"Piper?" Aerrow looked over at his silent comrade, surprised she hadn't said anything yet.

The sound of Aerrows voice brought Piper out of her trance. She tore her gaze away from the crystal, her wide eyes meeting Aerrow's green ones. "Its incredible." Was all she said, before looking back at towards the phenomenal sight.

"We better do something before the Cyclonians get wind of it. Junko, you can carry the crystal back to the Condor, right?" The redhead asked, looking back towards the wallop.

"Sure, no problem." Junko replied.

"Wait, Aerrow! We don't know what this crystal is capable of. Touching it might activate its powers." Piper warned them.

As the Storm Hawks debated on what they should do, little did they know that Aerrow's furry little copilot had scurried off. Radarr's curiosity gettingt he best of him as he crept towards the glowing crystal. The sky monkey stood mere inches away from the amazing sight, perching up on his hind legs to get a better view. His little hands reaching for the crystal's smooth surface. He touched it only slightly, and in that very moment something strange happened. The crystal's powerful glow died down for a split second, and in the fleeting moment Radarr saw something startling, something trapped within the crystal. He immediately scurried back to the others. Jumping onto Aerrow's shoulder, Radarr screeched and chirped to get his companion's attention.

"What is it, Radarr?" Aerrow asked, puzzled by Radarr's strange behavior. The blue furball pointed at the crystal wildly, pulling on Aerrow's shirt and armor, urging him to get closer. The red head figured something must of frightened Radarr tremendously for him to react this way, so he thought it best to go ahead and get a better look.

With Radarr still sitting upon his shoulder, Aerrow slowly began to approach the enormous gem. Magically, with each step the Sky Knight took towards the crystal, its bright almost blinding glow diminished more and more. Without having to shield his eyes any longer, Aerrow was finally able to examine the crystal carefully. Radarr screeched again, pointing at the center of the crystal. Aerrow saw it then, as he peered into the glowing stone. Shock spread over his face as his finally realized what had gotten Radarr so anxious.

"Oh no! There's someone trapped in there!" He exclaimed to the others.

The rest of the Storm Hawks gave Aerrow a skeptical look. Someone imprisoned inside a crystal was surely impossible. But as they themselves further examined the crystal, the faint ouline of a persone became perfectly clear within the confines of the enormous crystal.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Hmmm, wonder who that could be? Well, Hope you readers liked this chapter, I'm not too thrilled with it, but after countless rewrites I figured it wasn't going to get any better. **


	6. Chapter 2: Awakening

Again, I apologize for such a long wait, but for some reason this story just doesn't want to flow. Darn writer's block. It makes me angry. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, you anonymous reviewers rock! Ya'll get a jellybean! Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

Silent astonishment reigned over the Storm Hawks, as all eyes continued fixated on this shocking new discovery. An onslaught of questions and curiosities flooding their minds while they attentively observed the crystal's captive. The soft luminescent light seemed to emanate from this unknown being that rested, frozen within.

"Dude, this is the weirdest day ever." Finn finally spoke, breaking the prolonged silence that had fallen over the group.

"Yeah." Junko agreed. The large wallop nodded slowly as he perpetually stared at the stone.

"Unbelievable. How is this even possible?!" Piper exclaimed, trying to make sense of all this bizarreness.

"As weird or unbelievable as all this maybe, we should leave before some horrible monster comes and encapsulates us all in a crystal prison of death!" Stork frantically warned. The merb was just itching to get out of there and return to his precious ship.

"Hey, do you think who ever is in there, is still alive?" Finn asked, taking a step closer towards the glowing gem, trying to get a better view.

"Gee, I don't know…" Stork answered sarcastically, "but we probably wont be if we stay here any longer!"

"Stork!" The whole team scolded the pessimistic merb in unison, clearly annoyed with him.

"Okay, okay." He sighed, "But don't say I didn't warn you!" Stork told them, crossing his arms over his chest. He took a few steps back, trying to put as much distance between him and the crystal.

"We need to get them out of there, somehow break them free." Aerrow spoke up, concern in his voice. The red head worried for the one trapped inside the stone. "Piper, any suggestions?" Surely their crystal specialist would know what to do.

Piper thought for the moment. "Well, we could try and shatter the crystal, but it could be incredibly dangerous and it would take me sometime to calculate its exact weak point. You see, first I have too…" Before Piper had a chance to finish her meticulous explanation something caught her eye. "Wait, what are you guys doing?!" The navigator felt compelled to ask. She watched as Finn helped Aerrow hop onto Junko's shoulders.

"We can't wait for you to do your scientific mumbo jumbo" Finn blurted out as he gave Aerrow a boost.

"Finn!" Aerrow quickly scolded the sharpshooter for his brash words, trying to keep himself steady as he stood on the Wallop. Grabbing hold of his twin lightning blades, he brought the two together and they fused at the hilts, becoming one powerful weapon.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this." A worried Stork commented as he watched his comrades do their balancing act. He was sure no good could come from shattering that crystal. The merb backed away even further, finding a safe hiding spot behind a large boulder nearby.

"Piper, we don't have time to spare. Can you give me a close enough guess?" Aerrow pleaded, as both him and Junko approached the gigantic crystal. He was sure that she could come up with a quick solution.

Piper couldn't help but sigh in frustration. She knew her friends were right. They couldn't waste any time. Who knew if the person trapped inside the crystal was in trouble, or worse, maybe even dying!

"Okay, Aerrow, strike the center of the facet closest to you. Try to be as accurate as possible." She instructed, hoping this newly revised plan would work.

"Alright, Junko, keep me steady." Aerrow told the Wallop. "Who knows what will happen once I strike the crystal."

"You got it, buddy!" Junko assured him, giving Aerrow a thumbs up.

"The rest of you should head for cover, just in case." The red head told his comrades. The rest of the team complied, joining Stork behind the large rocky boulder.

Aerrow turned his attention towards the crystal, now only inches away. His vibrant green eyes narrowed while he carefully examined one of the smooth facets, trying to pinpoint its exact center. His fingers tapped softly on what he hopped would be the crystal's weak point.

"Well, here goes nothing." Aerrow said as he raised his fused weapon above his head. He then swung with all his might, plunging his sharp blade into the crystal. The tip of his weapon becoming embedded deep within the stone. A small flash of light followed, and a crackling of energy ensued, but after a few tense moments … nothing happened.

Aerrow huffed in disappointment as he pulled his blade out of the crystal. He really had hoped that their plan would work, but unfortunately, it seemed to have failed. The red head hopped off Junko's shoulders, effortlessly landing on the ground. Quickly, he and the wallop joined the others.

"We have to figure out something else, and quick!" Just as Aerrow addressed the group, something unexpected began to happen to the crystal.

A shaft of light suddenly spewed forth from the small fissure left by Aerrow's weapon. Tiny cracks began spreading out across the surface of the crystal, its soft white light leaking through the minute openings, forcing the stone to fracture further. The pulsating light still trapped within, pulsated only faster as it struggled to escape the confines of its prison. With a sudden explosive force, the white light burst through the cracks, finally shattering the crystal into a million pieces. Oddly enough, the translucent shards remained suspended in the air, floating around this mysterious stranger.

For a moment, all stood still. The sky glittering, as the sun's rays reflected off the numerous crystal fragments. The Storm Hawks watched in amazement as they witnessed this breathtaking scene unfold before their very eyes.

Then, without warning, the vibrant white light that shined outwards like a brilliant star, suddenly retracted inwards towards its point of origin. As this happened, the countless crystal shards instantly fell downwards, littering the ground below. The entire area glistening like the purest of diamonds.

The remaining light reformed itself into soft glowing wisps, swirling every which way around this unknown being. After a few more moments, _she_, finally came floating down gracefully, like a feather. The delicate ribbons of light lowering her down gently, placing her resting form upon the stone pedestal below.

The Storm Hawks gazed in awe as this newcomer descended through the air. Emerging from their safe spot, the group cautiously approached the mystery before them. There, upon the stone pedestal, lay a woman clad in a strange blue outfit. She seemed to be only a few years older than them. Her long auburn hair cascaded softly around her face and shoulders. The long powder blue cloak she wore was protectively wrapped around her slender body, the excess fabric draping down the side of the pedestal.

"Oh, Thank goodness! She's still alive." Piper whispered, noticing the slow but steady breathing of the resting woman.

"She's pretty." Finn pointed out quite loudly. A smirk curving his lips as his blue eyes trailed over her form. He received a series of annoyed shushes and an angry glare from Piper for that particular comment.

"Do you think she's asleep?" Junko asked, scratching his head.

"She might be unconscious." Aerrow said as he examined the motionless woman. For reasons he couldn't explain, she seemed familiar, like he had seen her somewhere before.

"She might have some type of mind crippling disease!" Stork exclaimed keeping his distance. "It might be contagious!" He quickly covered his mouth, trying not to breath any of the surrounding air.

"Maybe we should try to wake her up." Piper suggested.

Aerrow nodded at this, further approaching the resting woman. His hand grabbed a hold of her shoulders, and gently, he shook her. "Hello, Miss, can you hear me?" He spoke softly, hoping she would wake up soon.

The woman groaned as she slowly came out of her deep slumber. Her eyes gradually opening, her vision a bit blurry. She caught sight of the one who woke her. His bright red hair and vibrant green eyes seemed all to familiar. Could it be?

"Aekesh?" She whispered, her blue eyes trying to focus.

Aerrow took a step back as he heard that name, a name he knew all too well. His father. Could this woman have known him? He remembered then. An old tattered picture he had in his possession came to memory. One of his father and the original members of the Storm Hawks. This woman … She resembled one of them, but how could that be? They had all died. Aerrow was so shaken up by this realization that he failed to notice her struggling to sit up. Piper quickly rushed to her side, giving her a hand.

"Are you alright?" The navigator asked, as she helped her regain her balance.

The woman nodded slight as she rubbed her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She answered, her voice light and airy. Her blue eyes finally looked upon those who had awakened her. A group of young teenagers along with a furry little sky monkey stood before her.

"So, what's your name?" A curious Finn asked.

"My name … my name is Tara." She answered, her eyes closely examining them all. She suddenly gasped then, as her gaze fell upon the insignia etched into the red head's armor.

"Storm Hawks!" She exclaimed, standing up quickly and almost loosing her balance, yet again. Luckily, Piper was there to keep her steady. Her excitement clearly bubbling over as pure happiness overwhelmed her. Tara was both thrilled and relieved that her beloved squadron were the ones who had awakened her. "All of you are Storm Hawks?! Where's everybody else!?"

The Storm Hawks exchanged confused glances. Everybody else? What did she mean?

"There's nobody else… This is all of us." Finn explained.

She shook her head, surely he was joking. "No. Where's Aekesh and Yuri, and Fey, Jason and Ivan…" She paused then, smiling to herself. "And Ace! Please, I want to see him! I want to see them all!"

Their expressions underwent a sudden change. A dark cloud seemed to settle over them. Sadness sparkling in their eyes at the mention of those names. Tara's excitement quickly began to dwindle, and soon enough it disappeared completely. She realized then, that something terrible must have happened in her absence.

"They're gone." Aerrow finally spoke up, a hidden sorrow seeping through to his words.

"No." She shook her head in defiance, tears soon flooding her eyes. They couldn't be gone, she refused to believe it. "What happened?" She asked, barely able to speak.

A moment of silence passed before Aerrow gathered the strength to tell her. "Ten years ago, In their attack against Cyclonia, they were betrayed by one of their own. A man who now calls himself the Dark Ace … he single handily brought them down." Aerrow let out a heavy, anguish filled sigh once he finished.

_It can't be_. Tara let out a shaky breath, tears streaming down her face. Her entire world falling apart, her heart breaking, her mind becoming numb with pain. The Dark Ace? It couldn't be him. The man she loved couldn't be such a monster. Her hands clenched into tight fists, trying to fight back this awful reality.

"You're Lying!" She abruptly yelled at them, before storming off into the mist, hardly giving them a chance to react.

"Uh, does anybody know what just happened here?" Finn asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Aerrow, how can this be? How could she not know what happened?" Piper was just as puzzled as the rest of them. All this made her wonder exactly how long had Tara been trapped in that crystal.

"I don't know, Piper." A pensive Aerrow stated. He wanted to know the answers to the many question that now boggled his mind. "But, we have to find out. Come on, we better go find her before she gets lost in this place." The group nodded in agreement and followed Aerrow into the mist once more.

* * *

**Well, that was a rude awakening. Poor Tara. See poeple, she's back! Anyway, stay tuned for chapter three!!**


	7. Chapter 3: Guardians and Traitors

Well, so much for updating sooner. Sorry readers, but I'm in some kind of weird funk where the words just don't want to flow. It's so aggravating. I don't know how some of you can update daily! I envy you! Anyway, my sincerest thanks to all those who reviewed, and I hope this chapter is enjoyable.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Storm Hawks. I do, however, own the OCs and some original locations.

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter 3: Guardians and Traitors**

Tara ran as fast as her legs could carry her, desperately trying to escape … but from what? It seemed as if a terrible monster chased after her, one who threatened to capture and devour her very soul. Fear and panic were etched into every feature of her face. She could no longer hold back the tears as she realized how hopeless she was. The salty moisture trickled down her flawless skin, spilling into the wind.

The gruesome monster that relentlessly pursued her was nothing more than the brutal reality she had suddenly stepped into. Even though she wanted to escape, her efforts were nothing but feeble. This monstrous reality, this changed world, would certainly swallow her whole.

She had lost absolutely everything. Her friends, those whom she called family, were gone, lost forever. Never was she to lay eyes upon them again … but that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst of it all, truly broke her heart and destroyed her spirit. The man she loved had become a murderer, a ruthless killer. He betrayed her, betrayed all of them. How dare he join the very empire they had fought so hard against. All of it was a nightmare, a dreadful dream she was forced to live through. Tara wanted to disappear, she wanted nothing more than to rid herself of these awful truths.

Reaching the edge of the Terra, she collapsed on her knees, her body and mind overwhelmed, completely exhausted. Sobbing violently, an endless river of tears poured from Tara's eyes as her sadness became unbearable. She remembered then, why she was here alive, when she should have been dead. She was the Savior, she was suppose to bring hope … but all of that seemed so pointless now. Abruptly, she focused her moisture filled gaze upon the cloudy sky. Anger and pain burning fiercely, deep within her blue eyes.

"Is this some sort of torture?! This reality … is it some form of punishment!?" She yelled into the air with all her might. Tara blamed none other than the Oracle for this hell she now had to endure. She hoped her cries of sorrow would be heard … and they were.

Off in the distance, amongst the grey colored clouds, a familiar lavender light began to gather, illuminating the surrounding atmosphere. Time seemed to stand still as this radiant light transformed into the Oracle. The ghostly woman drifted along in utter silence, her hallow eyes immediately focusing on Tara. She was here to face Tara's accusations and give the Sky Knight a much needed explanation.

Tara instantly spotted the ethereal being, her anger only intensifying as she watched the seemingly carefree spirit calmly float amongst the clouds. "This is all your fault!" She shouted, her strident voice dripping with the hatred that brewed within her. It was because of the Oracle and her damn prophecy that everything Tara ever cared about was ripped away.

The Oracle maintained her tranquil composure and remained completely unmoved by Tara's scornful words, but this peaceful poise only lasted for a moment. With incredible speed, the ethereal woman crossed the sky, making the distance between her and Tara almost nonexistent. Within the blink of an eye, her luminescent form was before Tara, her eerie gaze settling upon the Sky Knight. Not one word spoken as the two stared at each other in silence. Then, without warning, a flash of blinding white light lashed out at the sky, and the Oracle disappeared along with it.

Within those fleeting moments, the Oracle had revealed to Tara the events that had transpired in her absence. This revelation allowed her to understand why her awakening had been delayed for so long. Tara knew then, that the Oracle was not to blame.

The lone Sky Knight took a deep breath and slowly let it out, attempting to put aside her feelings, trying discard the selfish emotions that were holding her back and bringing her down. This wasn't about her. No, it was about something far greater. She knew she had to forget about the past and focus on the present, for the future of Atmos hung in the balance. Even if everything she loved was gone, she had to remain strong, for the sake of all those who hoped for freedom. Slowly, she lifted herself from the ground, wiping away what was left of her tears. Blue eyes looked towards the sky with new found determination.

_Atmos needs you._

That familiar voice echoed in her mind one last time, and Tara nodded in agreement. She made a promise then and there, that she would do everything within her power to free Atmos from its suffering.

* * *

"Guys, how much longer do we have to keep searching?!" Stork groaned as he reluctantly followed his comrades. "This mist is giving me a rash!" He complained, frantically scratching the back of his neck.

The Storm Hawks had been trudging along for quite some time now, following the unclear, unpredictable path Tara had carved through the thick white haze. They were growing tired, and it seemed like their search had be going on for hours. The excess humidity that shrouded the terra made the air heavy, and very uncomfortable, almost suffocating. Stork, obviously wasn't amused with their prolonged stay.

"Can't we just leave. I'm sure she's found a way off of this horrible terra by now." The merb added, clearly aggravated.

"Stork! We can't just leave her here, all alone!" Piper told the merb, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "We can't leave until we find her."

"Hey, have any of you stopped to think that maybe she was trapped in that crystal for reason?" Stork commented warily, his paranoia getting the best of him. "Maybe she's…" He looked left and right before whispering the last word, "Evil."

"No." A silent Aerrow spoke up. He hadn't said a word since they started their search. It was obvious that Tara's sudden appearance had left quite an impression. "She's a good person … I can feel it." The red head told them, conviction ringing in his voice. It might have sounded strange, since they had just met this mysterious woman, but somehow Aerrow knew that she was on their side.

Stork sighed heavily, shaking his head in disappointment. How anyone could be so trusting was beyond him. "I should have stayed on the Condor." He muttered to himself.

"Oh, don't worry Stork, I'm sure we'll find her soon." Junko assured the merb, giving him a friendly pat on the back.

"Ow! Junko, I've told you not to do that!" Stork reprimanded the wallop. His friendly gesture was more of a beating to Stork, the force almost sent him tumbling to the ground. "I bruise easily!"

"Sorry!" Junko quickly apologized. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

Finn tried his best to hide his amusement as he watched his two friends bicker amongst each other. Stifling his laughter, he hoped Stork wouldn't notice him enjoying his suffering. Fortunately, during his little bout of laughter, his keen eyes managed to spot something in the near distance.

"Hey, look guys! There she is!" The blonde exclaimed triumphantly, proud that he had been the first to spot her.

The group hurried their pace then, hoping to catch up with her before she had a chance to run off again. Once they were close, they quietly approached, and carefully surrounded her. Surprisingly, Tara made no attempts at escaping, she didn't even bother to turn around and face them. She stood frozen like a statue, her eyes glued towards the sky.

"Tara, are you alright?" Piper spoke softly, hoping not to startle her. A few moments passed, but Tara said nothing. The Storm Hawks couldn't help but exchange confused glances. They wondered what was wrong with this strange woman.

"Tell me…" Tara spoke up all o the sudden. "Have any of you heard of the Savior?" She asked, and quietly awaited their answer. This question came quite unexpectedly, and caught them by surprise.

"Savior?" Finn scratched his head, completely bewildered. "What is she talking about now?!" He hoped his friends understood what she was referring to, because he didn't have a clue. He swore that she was speaking in riddles to them. He looked over at Junko, but the wallop just shrugged in response.

"I'm telling you … mind worms." Stork whispered his diagnosis, his eye twitching as he did so. He was quickly shushed, though.

Piper rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe how ignorant her friends could be sometimes. She, of course, had heard about the Savior many times before, and even read about it in a book about Atmos' folklore and legend. She had to admit, though, that she didn't know absolutely everything about the savior. It was a myth, a story told from generation to generation that had been distorted and exaggerated. Many people didn't even know about it. The details were scarce and unclear, but Piper figured she'd share the little she knew.

"I believe it was a prophecy made by the Oracle ages ago, about a powerful Sky Knight who would one day save the entire Atmos… but I'm not really sure." Piper answered,

"You've got the general idea, yes." Tara told her, nodding slightly.

Aerrow's green eyes narrowed significantly as he gave Tara a questioning look. He was almost sure that she knew more about this Savior than she led on. "What do you know Tara?" He asked boldly, confident that his assumption was correct.

Tara smiled to herself as he heard his question, finally turning around to face them. "The Savior was a Sky Knight chosen from birth by the Oracle. One who would sacrifice it all for Atmos, including the life they lived. The Oracle safely hid them away from the evil eyes of the world, and infused this Sky Knight with unimaginable power. Power that would ultimately free Atmos from Cyclonia's tyranny. That Sky Knight would rest, hidden away, until the faithful day in which they were to be awakened as the Savior."

"But that prophecy was never fulfilled. Its been reduced to a vague bedtime story parents tell their kids to give them hope." Piper jumped in and explained.

"That is where you are wrong." Tara was quick to tell her this. "The Savior is something very real. The prophecy's fulfillment was just…" She paused then, a subtle hint of sadness collecting in her eyes, but disappeared almost instantaneously, "delayed."

"How?" Aerrow asked, his curiosity peaking.

"The former Master Cyclonis knew of the prophecy and feared its realization. He trapped the Oracle in stone, and she never had a chance to bring along the Savior." Tara's blue eyes suddenly shifted as her gaze settled on Aerrow. "But you changed that, didn't you Aerrow?"

_How does she know my name, _Aerrow thought. "Back on Terra Xoam, in the Forbidden City, I … I freed the Oracle."

"And a knew path began." Tara said with a smile, knowing all to well the words the Oracle had spoken to the young Sky Knight.

Aerrow's green eyes went wide, his face overwhelmed with shock. He started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Could she be?

"Wait, wait, wait! How do you know so much!?" Finn interrupted, growing little suspicious himself.

"It's simple." Tara explained calmly. "You see, I am that Sky Knight. I am the Savior of the Atmos, and you Storm Hawks … you are my guardians."

* * *

Deep within the bowels of Cyclonia, the steps of a lone warrior echoed off the metal corridors as he made his way to the Master's main chambers, where the young girl was waiting for him. His empty blood red eyes focused ahead on some intangible target, as his mind wallowed in the memories of the past.

Here on Cyclonia, he was a mighty soldier, Commander of an unstoppable army. But once he stepped foot outside, once his switch blade left the red hellish skies behind and flew into the pristine blue of Atmos, he was nothing but a traitor. A cowardly dog who slaughtered his friends for the chance at gaining power. He knew this, and hated it with every fiber of his being, but embraced it all at the same time.

What kept him in this glorified hell hole? What stopped him from abandoning the lies and shedding the armor of traitor? His reasons were simple, yet complicated. That only thing that kept him going was the vivid memory of the on he loved and the one he lost.

Red eyes shifted slightly as two other joined him, walking behind him in silence. It seemed that the brother and sister duo had also been summoned for an audience with the Master. He wondered what the young empress wanted with the three of them, what new mission she had planned. They soon found themselves before the very door's of the Master's chambers. This was very room that had been blown to bits only a few months ago. It had been rebuilt, along with her prized storm engine. Two worthless Talons pushed the large metal doors opened, allowing them entry. The trio made their way in, noticing the Master hard at work, fiddling around with that large, crystal enhancing contraption.

"Dark Ace, Ravess, Snipe. How good of you to join me on such short notice." The young girl purred as she pulled herself away from multiple keyboards of the Storm Engine, turning around the face them.

"What mission do you have for us, Master Cyclonis?" The Dark Ace inquired as he slightly stepped forward.

"I want you three to take a little trip to Atmosia, and kidnap some of the Sky Council members for me." She spoke calmly, with that cold whisper like voice of hers. "Just a few. Two or three will be just fine."

"The Sky Council? What use do we have for those decrepit old men?" Ravess asked, not entirely sure of her Master's intentions.

"Its quite simple, Ravess. With the Sky Council in distress, the first to show up and try to save the day will be none other than…" She smirked then. "The Storm Hawks."

The Dark Ace cringed at the sound of that name. The newly reformed squadron was a constant reminder of his awful, unforgivable sins. Every time he had to face those kids, he felt sick, as he mentally relived that horrible day… the day in which he had betrayed his own squadron. Fortunately, he always managed to conceal his misery with rage.

"Master Cyclonis, must I remind you of the Storm Hawks prior 'visits' to Cyclonia." He interjected. "We can take care of those meddlesome younglings without luring them here."

"Yeah! We can smush those Storm Hawks without the geezers." Snipe cut it, pounding his crystal mace into his hand.

"Well, you haven't been doing a very good job of that, now have you?" The Master was clearly vexed with her subordinates. How dare they question her judgment. Her anger clearly bubbled up her voice, a sign that they should all remain silent and obey her orders.

"I want the Storm Hawks to come here." She told them, as she turned around to resume her work. Her delicate fingers running over the numerous buttons. "They have something I want."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Another chapter I'm not satisfied with … oh well. I know the story is a little slow paced at the moment, but that'll change within the next few chapters. Anyway, I did manage to do some art work for the story. I drew Tara! There's a link to it in my profile if you readers want to check it out. Oh yeah, and another little tidbit I forgot to mention before. The meaning of the name Tara is "Savior" or "She who saves". Pretty fitting, huh?**


End file.
